broken
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: house doesnt show up for work one morning and wilson goes over to have a looksies. no wilson/house! to bad that wilson finds out his friend isn't okay at all...
1. Chapter 1

_this takes place when house had his old team ( cameron, foreman, and chase )_

"wheres house?" cameron asked chase and foreman. she had just walked through the door and when she looked around there was no house in sight. cameron was late to work, so if house still wasnt there... where was he?

" no idea." chase said as he flipped another page through his magazine.

"hes all most an hour late." forman said sternly.

"i give him another 20 minutes and then im getting wilson." cameron answered.

" what are you worried?" chase asked her raising an eyebrow.

" yes im worried! this is house were talking about!" she said in an exasperated voice.

" true, he probally flung himself out of a building." forman answered with a smirk. chase did a soft laugh and nodded in agreement.

" guys! uhhgg im getting wilson." cameron said rolling her eyes.

" yeah i guess, you should probally get wilson, he's and hours and twenty minutes late after all." fore man answered seriously this time.

cameron walked down the hall to the elevator in a rush to get to wilson. finally she got to his door and knocked.

" come in." he said

she opened up the door and walked inside.

" hey" she said smiling

" oh, hey." he said smiling back

" whats up?" he asked her.

" im worried about house, he still has'nt showed up." she said to him. his smile faltered.

" really?" he asked her.

" yeah." she answered.

" wow. i geuss ill go over and see whats wrong." he said back to her.

" okay. thanks." cameron said to him.

review and tell me what should be wrong with house and by the way this is not a wilson/house or a cameron/wilson. ( i dont do the whole house and wilson love or cameron wilson love) i do like wilson but my favorite is house!


	2. Chapter 2

_this takes place when house had his old team ( cameron, foreman, and chase )_

Wilson walked very fast through the hall out into the entrance of the hospital, past the front desk and outside into the parking lot. when he finally got into his car he breathed out, he knew he probally was not prepared for what was going to be in that apartment room...

* * *

Houses P.O.V

* * *

i was in to much pain to move pratically. i laid on the coach ready, wanting to just cry. i was showered and dressed, this morning was fine, the funny thing is that when he got into the shower he got really dizzy and had to lean against the wall in the shower a little bit, then the leg pain was out of control, i head hurt too, i couldn't understand why though.

then i heard wilson, he was at his front door. crap. i sat up and put a bored expression on his face even though i was in uncontrollabal pain. wilson pratically barged in through my door. " welcome home!" i said to him sarcastically. " what the hell are you doing? its not your day off!" wilson yelled at me. "oopsie." i said making the sarcastic face i loved so much, it was my most used so much after all. he sighed out and took a deep breath. " is dutchess wanting me?" i asked him. the pain was starting to get to me. " people want you!" he yelled to me. " eww.. people." i said again being sarcastic. " they need someone to save their lives! look house, why dont you just tell me whats wrong?" he asked me. what the hell? i was putting on my best poker face possible! " nothing ." i told him looking solmen. " fine. would you at least come to work?" he asked me. aww... how cute the idiot wants me to come to work. no. " fine, ill be there in thirty minutes ok?" i asked him. " do i have your permission mommy?" i asked him.... and if you didnt geuss it yet, sarcastically. " fine!" he yelled in exapperassion. he left closing the door.

i breathed out and sat in silence for about ten minutes and then walked out the door with my cane leaning on it heavier then usal. i walked to my car and by now my leg was pratically begging me to just lay down with some nice ol' morphine. i got into my car and started to drive even though my leg was throbbing and screaming i drived. but then the sickening crunch of metal was heard and i was launched up up and away! not really i was just thrown against the dashboard pretty hard and then i remember my head fetting bashed to and fro. i closed my eyes and grit my teeth. an before i knew it i was trying to crawl my way out from underneath a car, with my arms bleeding, but other then that i was peachy. i was still taken to an ambulance no matter how much i protested because surprise surprise they were going to take me to plainsboro, but beofre i rode off in an ambulane i saw three kids crawling out from underneath a car and pretty much that messed my day up along with my head. how could there parents be so.. so.. eresponsible as to crash into someone like that with kids in the car?! i was never like this, but some where in this crusty heart was a sole i knew that.

soon as i got to stupidboro i was rushed inside on a stretcher. and geuss who was there? her, yes its a her, name starts with a C ends with an N..... ok if you have not figures it out yet, first of all your dumb and second of all its Cameron. " house? oh my god! what happened?!" she asked running along side of these idiotic paremedics. " car crash ma'am" they answered her question for me. she gasped. what? i wondered. oh yeah, she probally thought i took my bike or something along the lines of that. " i took a car." i said my voice being scratchy. she sighed in relief. but now the worst part was having to explain to wilson and the team about my dizzinees and that load of crap from this morning. i would avoid it at all costs, ithought to myself, whatever it was couldnt be to awfully bad, it couldnt make to much more pain, i was all ready in the wost pain possible.....

so what do you think? im still not what to make house have! if it wasnt bad enough that house had something wrong with him, now he was in an accident but dont worry he only has a few minor scratches and brusies! i have to save the worst of his luck for later!! muahahahahahahahaha! uh hem. tell me what you think see ya!


End file.
